callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Firing Range
|image = |caption = |game = Call of Duty: Black Ops |teams = Op 40 vs. Tropas |location = Training grounds |terrain = Desert |modes = All. |combat = Close Quarters |console = mp_firingrange |singleplayer = }} Firing Range is a small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility. Overview Firing range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin-wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team if found. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here for obvious reasons. Tips *Use the wooden tower in the middle of the map. It provides an excellent sight-line to both team's spawns and it is crucial in objective based game modes, this tower is easily defended *Do not run in the middle of the map, the other team will almost always be waiting for you and it will result in quick death *It is recommended to go around the area with the moving targets as most teams will expect the players to come behind them from the jungles *When playing Domination it is easy to get spawn trapped at Point C because the spawning is very controlled and due to few routes to flank, you must either run out into the open or go through a small tunnel risking the chance of an opponent getting multi-kills FiringRangeBird.png|Firing Range bird's eye view FiringRangeGrid.png|Firing Range minimap Firing_RangeCOD-S.jpg Trivia *Its existence was confirmed during a Treyarch interview."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4 map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. *There are various boxes scattered around the map that are exactly like the mystery box from Nazi Zombies. *Outside the map is a Huey and a runway full of F4 Phantoms. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantine" written in blood. This reinforces the idea there might be a zombie easter egg that was rumored to be on Nuketown. The same "Quarantine" sign can be seen in the bathrooms, written in blood. *There are various flags that are used on the Pack-a-Punch throughout the map. *When spawning as Tropas, on the second story of the blue building, if you go all the way back next to the target and look up, there is a bloody teddy bear used in Nazi zombies. *In one of the houses there is a car, which is the Technical, which is seen in Modern Warfare 2. References Category:Nominated for deletion